This description relates to channel reuse in communication systems.
Communications systems, such as, cellular communication systems, power line communication systems, and wireless local area network systems use electromagnetic signals to exchange information. Electromagnetic signals get attenuated and distorted as they propagate through media. In general, signal attenuation increases as the distance between a receiver and a transmitter increases. Signal distortion depends on the medium through which the signal propagates. In addition to getting attenuated and distorted, signals also get corrupted due to noise in the medium. Accordingly, in communication systems, a signal can only be properly received if the signal-to-noise ratio at the receiving station is high enough. The signal-to-noise ratio thus limits the range of separation between the transmitter and receiver for successfully communication. For example, the range of electromagnetic signals in cellular networks is several miles while the range of signals in a WiFi system is a few hundred feet.